Courtney Bradley
Name: Courtney Elizabeth Bradley''' ' '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: 18 Grade: '''12 '''School: Bayview Secondary Hobbies and Interests: Running (mainly cross-country, occasionally sprint), Shopping, The Paranormal, Sometimes ends up getting dragged into negotiating for various people. Appearance: Standing at 5'4 and weighing very little, at a first glance Courtney looks the type of girl who looks like she'd snap at the slightest touch. Her thin arms are covered in freckles, which cover most of her body. The only clue as to Courtney's status as a fairly experienced athlete and track runner is her toned legs and near-constant suntan, both of which which she commonly attempts to hide under her normally fairly bulky clothing. In contrast to her body, her face is a defined oval shape and her large pouty lips and wide dark grey eyes offset her smallish nose and ears. She spends long amounts of time getting her ginger hair styled, and currently wears it shoulder length, with her fringe parted to one side, and when she doesn't have her hair down, she has it in a ponytail or braids it. Clothing wise, On the day of the trip Courtney decided to wear a black T-Shirt with a picture of a bear on it, a light gray sweatshirt with a single dark gray stripe on it, a pair of dark blue jogging bottoms, and a pair of white and red running shoes. Biography: Courtney is the type of peson who tries to maintain optimism no matter what happens, and a lot of this stems from her background. Born several days before Christmas to Damon and Margaret Bradley (a computer programmer and a waitress respectivly) in London, England, Courtney was lucky enough to be born straight into a loving family, and spent most of her early years in and around London, with her parents and year and a half older brother, Michael. She and her brother tended to get on well, aside from the usual sibling squabbles. Courtney was always very energetic, never sitting down, but her love of running and all things athletic seemed to stem from a family holiday when she was nine, and hiking with her family in Scotland. Her father jokingly decided to race her and Michael down to the bottom of a large hill, only to trip over a log and fall, Michael wasn't far behind. Courtney however, running along behind the two of them, jumped over both of them and the log, landing on her feet, and carried on running. From then on, Courtney was always running down the local park, or setting up elaborate things to jump over in her back garden, and upon going to secondary school, signed up for track running as soon as she could. Courtney also enjoys shopping, and loves buying various ornaments at stalls, However she hates clothes shopping, having a rule never to spend more than twenty minutes on it. When Courtney was fifteen, her father received a job offer from a large American firm’s Minnesota offices, and despite Courtney’s protests, he happily accepted, moving slightly later than expected after a passport error. Despite some initial troubles settling in at Bayview, Courtney tends to get on well with most students there, and almost never gets involved in fights or arguments, often ending up as the messenger between the two parties, mostly thinking herself above getting into the argument herself. Recently, Courtney developed something of an interest of the paranormal, often analysing her dreams, reading books about UFOs or watching ghost-hunting programs on television. However, her interest is something of a curiosity, not more, and she insists that she is not a conspiracy theorist. Advantages: Courtney is a fast runner, and used to running her way out of trouble when she has to. She has relatively few enemies at Bayview, and get’s along with people easily. She's good at resolving arguments.' ' Disadvantages: '''Courtney has lived a very sheltered life, not experienced with death in the slightest, and something like SotF could break her completely. She has literally no skills with weapons of any sort, and has never gotten into a hand to hand fight in her life. '''Designated Number: Female Student No. 002 --- Designated Weapon: A box of Condoms (6) Conclusion: Well, well we have our first Brit into the mix! I always love when we go international here on SOTF! Such a pity it's one of those, "I don't want to hurt people" types, well maybe she'll break, but I don't expect much out of this one. Lets hope she puts those condoms to good use though! Show us how the English treat a wanting American male! '''''The above biography is as written by Kalopsia. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Kalopsia '''Kills: Ben Powell Killed By: '''Entered a Dangerzone '''Collected Weapons: Box of Condoms (Assigned Weapon, Discarded), Mossberg 500 Cruiser (From Reiko Ishida, discarded) Allies: Reiko Ishida Enemies: Possibly Etain Brennan Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * As of Take, Eat, Courtney has switched her black T-Shirt and Jumper for a light-blue Tanktop. Threads The Past *Candy Corn and Alcopops Pregame *Prom Panic *Strike *The Ghetto Lounge V4 *Take, Eat *Sometimes Sanctuary isn't that Far Away... *Just Close Your Eyes *Cool Ranch *Darken Your Clothes and Strike a Violent Pose *That's a bout. Salute. Shake hands. *Sometimes to Free a Mind, You've Got to Crack a Skull Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Courtney. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Courtney was interesting. Rachel has a good hand for creating interesting characters. Courtney's early game was pretty much a tour of slow, over-packed V4 threads, though, which I feel kept her from really hitting her stride. Courtney really comes into her own once she starts getting to do stuff, such as when she tries to carefully deal with Reiko in the hopes of not getting shot. After that, it's all stuff happening for the brief remainder of Courtney's life, as she gets in a fight, kills her Prom date, and goes nuts and takes a run through a danger zone. I feel like if Courtney had been more in that line throughout, she'd've attracted a lot more notice, but as it is it's enough to save her from the pile of characters that nothing ever actually happened to. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students